A escondidas
by hermiginny13
Summary: ron está cansado de esconder su amor por Hermione


**A ESCONDIDAS**

Noche de navidad, un chico pelirrojo de 17 años de edad espera escondido en un pasillo y mira su reloj impacientemente.

_Se retrasa…y luego soy yo el impuntual… si es que todo esto es una locura, y en que cabeza cabe que sea idea suya. Debo hablar con ella esto no puede seguir así, no podemos escondernos de todos, algún día nos van a pillar. Y es que parece que fue ayer cuando nos besamos por primera vez y ya hace más de cuatro meses…desde la boda de Bill y Fleur._

_FLASH BACK dentro de los pensamientos de Ron_

_En una cálida tarde de verano se celebró la boda de mi hermano. Decenas de invitados reían y bailaban al son de la música. Pero no todos los invitados me agradaban, tuvo que venir Vicky a aguarme la fiesta. Hermione estaba espléndida, luciendo un vestido sencillo pero que le hacía resaltar toda su belleza, y es que aunque no lo reconociese me moría por bailar con ella. Vicky se me adelantó y la sacó a bailar y cuando llevaban tres canciones no lo pude soportar más y me borré del convite. Me fui a un lugar apartado para que nadie me encontrase, para estar a solas con mi soledad._

_No sé como pero ella se percató de a donde iba y me siguió._

_- ¿Ronald Weasley escapando de una fiesta en la que puede comer hasta explotar? Si no lo hubiese visto no lo creería.- Se río y mostró esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautivó desde siempre y más desde cuarto curso cuando se la reparó con un hechizo._

_- Vicky a de estar esperándote, será mejor que te largues con él._

_- No vine para discutir y te rogaría que no lo llamases Vicky. Vine para ver que te ocurría._

_- No me pasa nada, pero ya sabes, los bailes no son lo mío y antes de pasar vergüenza decidí irme._

_- Vamos, si nunca has probado a bailar ¿cómo sabes si lo haces mal?_

_- No estoy de humor, Hermione, por favor, márchate._

_Ella se acercó, con su carita preocupada y temí que al ser tan transparente leyese en mí mis miedos a perderla._

_- Ron…¿qué te ocurre? Deberías estar divirtiéndote, es la boda de tu hermano. _

_Reí, ella, la deboradora de libros number 1, la ratona de biblioteca, diciéndome que me divirtiese. Se me ocurrió una absurda idea y me puse rojo como mi cabello pero al f in y al cabo si bailaba con ella estábamos escondidos, nadie nos iba a ver._

**A escondidas nuestro amor,**

**Cansado de esperar,**

**Llora oculto su dolor,**

**Callado en soledad…**

_- Hermione Granger, ¿me concede este baile?- me puse galán y eso le hizo reír y aceptó amablemente. Pero para mi maldición (o mi bendición) era una canción lenta y nerviosamente la sujete como una muñeca a la que podría romper y la alejé lo más posible (dentro de lo cabe en un baile lento) porque su cercanía me podría hacer delirar._

_- Ron, no me voy a romper si te acercas un poco más._

_Colocó mis manos en su cintura y las suyas alrededor de mi cuello. Era un sueño y ella era mi ángel. Bailamos lentamente cada vez más cerca hasta que ella apoyo su rostro en mi hombro y suspiró._

_- No lo haces mal, pero estás demasiado tieso, deberías relajarte._

_Pero como relajarme si ella me esta casi abrazando, si su respiración cae sobre mis brazos y se me eriza el vello. Como me pides eso, si bailo con la persona a la que amo en silencio._

_Cuando la canción paró nos alejamos ruborizados y la invité con la mano a que se sentase junto a mí._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_- Sí…gracias_

_- Estás hoy irreconocible, nunca me agradeciste nada._

_- Por eso te doy las gracias por todas aquellas que no te las di: por ayudarme con los estudios, por hacerme ser más responsable, por preocuparte por mí, por estar ahí siempre…_

_- Ron, para…- me dijo avergonzada- no me tienes que agradecer nada._

_- No Hermione, déjame seguir. Por reír mis gracias, perdonar mis enfados, por soportarme.- fui acercándome a ella y noté que miraba el suelo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Valientemente le sujeté de la barbilla y le hice mirarme a los ojos. Estabamos a pocos centímetros y no podría soportar la distancia mucho más._

_- Gracias por ser preciosa…por velar mis sueños…gracias por haberme hecho entender lo que es querer.- y sin dejarle espacio a pensar la besé. Y en ese beso iban nuestros enfados, nuestros recuerdos, nuestros momentos vividos. Nuestros celos, nuestro amor. Pero yo aún no sabía lo que ella sentía por mí y aunque hubiese permanecido besándola hasta morir sin aliento me separé y abrí los ojos lentamente. Me miraba evaluadoramente, como quien no cree lo que acaba de pasar. Y yo espero aterrorizado por sus palabras. Al fin separa los labios y me pregunta:_

_- ¿Crees que esto está bien?_

_Hubiese esperado cualquier pregunta menos esa._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con esa absurda pregunta?_

_- Me refiero a si…es el momento adecuado para estar juntos. Prometimos acompañar a Harry para destruir los horcruxes, se sentirá incómodo._

_- Nunca te creí tan fría. Te he abierto mi corazón y solo piensas en Harry. Ni siquiera me has dicho que sientes por mí, y ya estás pensando en que sucederá si nos ven juntos._

_- Ron, lo siento- unas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y otra vez era yo el causante- estoy asustada, es sólo eso. Para mí eres muy importante, siento que necesito estar contigo y que muero cuando te veo con otra. El curso pasado me hiciste sufrir mucho cuando andabas con Lavender y siempre he soñado con algo como lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Porque yo te amo y lo sé desde tercer curso, me di cuenta cuando estuvimos tanto tiempo peleados y yo te añoraba demasiado. Ahí sólo era una pequeña niña que descubría el amor pero ese amor se fue fortaleciendo hasta hacerme morir si no estoy contigo._

_- ¿Por qué entonces no quieres estar conmigo?_

_- No digo que no estemos juntos, ahora que sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti no puedo dejarte escapar. Solo te pido tiempo para que los demás lo sepan, espera un tiempo, por favor…_

_- Dumbledore lo dijo, en este tiempo no hace ningún mal el amor._

_- Pero pueden usarlo en nuestra contra y Harry dejó a Ginny por lo mismo. Lo tengo decidido Ron. Si quieres que estemos juntos debe de ser a escondidas, sin que lo sepa ni nuestra sombra._

_- Me ha costado mucho dar este paso, acepto tus condiciones.- Me sonrió y me abrazó y mientras nos confesábamos todo lo que guardábamos en los últimos rincones de nuestra alma yo reconocía que por una vez ella no tenía la razón y que yo con el dolor de mi ser había aceptado un infierno._

**Guarda su secreto en un rincón,**

**Donde el viento mece la esperanza…**

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Era un infierno estar en los pasillos y no poder abrazarla, tener que escondernos cada vez que quisiéramos besarnos. El colegio tenía cientos de alumnos, ¿Cómo evitar que todos ellos nos viesen?_

_Al fin llega, viene agitada y respira entrecortadamente._

_- Llegué lo antes posible, Mcgonagall me necesitaba para unas labores de premio anual. Siento haberme retrasado._

_- No importa al fin y al cabo ya no vas a tener que reunirte más conmigo._

_- No entiendo lo que quieres decir._

_- Que no quiero que sigamos a escondidas, que me duele no poder reconocer ante todos que muero por la premio anual más inteligente de todo Hogwarts._

_Sonríe, cree que bromeo, al fin y al cabo hemos discutido muchas veces el tema pero esta es la definitiva, no puedo más._

**Tanto amor y sin amar,**

**Que irónico e irreal,**

**Navegando entre las olas,**

**A solas y sin mar…**

_- No bromeo Hermione, quiero que lo dejemos, que dejemos esta farsa. Soy estudiante, no soy un actor de las películas muggles como Rupert Grint (NA: se me hizo chistoso meterlo xD) y todos los días me pregunto si merece la pena estar así, acepté tus condiciones por un tiempo y ese plazo se ha agotado. No me gusta jugar al escondite porque tarde o temprano te encuentran._

**Pregúntale a tu corazón si así vale la pena,**

**Si tan intensa es la pasión,**

**Que recorre nuestras venas…**

_- ¿Acaso estás empezando a dudar de lo que sientes por mí?_

_- Dudaba cuando era un niño, pero ya no soy aquel niño miedoso que conociste en un tren. He crecido, y he madurado aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Y el escondite siempre ha sido un juego de chiquillos._

_- Entonces no dudas…ya no me amas…_

_- No, no dudo que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Y que mientras te digo todo esto estoy deseando besarte hasta desgastarnos los labios. Pero donde se ha visto besarnos en una ruptura. Sólo te estoy diciendo que ahora aceptes mis condiciones, que reconozcamos lo que sentimos._

**Nada que decir, todo por hablar,**

**Y mientras callamos duele más,**

**Déjame salir o dime cómo entrar,**

**Abre el corazón de par en par,**

**Grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,**

**Mientras quede algo que encontrar,**

**De ti, de mí, de este amor…**

_- No podemos Ron, Harry nos necesita._

_- Te importa más Harry que yo ¿verdad?_

_- Ambos me importaís igual._

_- Pues entonces no entiendo porque te besas conmigo y con él no, debería importarte yo un poco más ¿no crees?_

_- Ron, son sentimientos distintos: él es mi mejor amigo y tú el amor de mi vida. ¿Puedes tú elegir entre Ginny y yo?_

_Me dejó sin palabras, odiaba que hiciese eso._

**A escondidas sale el sol,**

**Que alumbra otro final,**

**Se hace eterno este momento,**

**Mañana será igual,**

_- Ya queda poco, no estaremos así eternamente, sólo espera un ratito más- me pones carita de pena, a aquella que nunca sé decirle que no. Pero esta vez es diferente, sé que lo he razonado, sé que tengo razón y debemos acabar con esto._

_- No me hagas carantoñas. Parezco yo el maduro y tú la infantil cuando siempre ha sido al revés. Estoy muy enfadado, muy cansado, harto de que parezca que te avergüenzas de estar conmigo.- te tapas la boca con tus delicadas manos, por fin te percataste que hablo en serio._

**Pregúntale a tu corazón si así vale la pena,**

**Si tan intensa es la pasión,**

**Que recorre nuestras venas…**

_- ¡Nunca, me oyes, nunca me he avergonzado de ti! Me da igual que seas pobre, que no seas un jugador famoso de Quidditch, que no seas el número uno de tu promoción. Me gustas porque eres transparente, humilde, porque no me miras como ratón de biblioteca si no que valoras que soy algo más, porque me haces reír, porque eres el chico más lindo que nunca vi y tan inocente...- poco a poco sus lágrimas derramaba y mi corazón se desquebrajaba- ¿Y es que no entiendes que pueda enamorarme de ti? Aunque a veces no midas tus palabras sé que tú y no otro me hace alcanzar la felicidad. Mi corazón te desea a ti, no puedo darle a otro y quedarme tan ancha._

**Nada que decir, todo por hablar,**

**Y mientras callamos duele más,**

**Déjame salir o dime cómo entrar,**

**Abre el corazón de par en par,**

**Grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,**

**Mientras quede algo que encontrar,**

**De ti, de mí, de este amor…**

_- Por favor Hermione, no te pido el cielo…sólo deseo que para besarte no tenga por lógica que hacerlo en este sucio rincón. ¡¡¡Poder besarte en el jardín junto al lago, en la sala común y en medio del castillo si así lo siento! Aun quedan en mí muchos besos, caricias, y palabras de amor que darte. Para ello solo tienes que aceptar lo que digo. ¿Lo tomas…o lo dejas?_

_- Si al dejarlo es dejarte también a ti, lo tomo._

**Aún quedan palabras,**

**Deseos, sueños que cumplir,**

**Caricias, miradas, y tanto por vivir…**

_Le sonrío, ha costado que de su brazo a torcer y la rodeo en un abrazo eterno._

_- No temas…- le susurro al oído- Harry lo entenderá, creo que se lo ve venir desde hace mucho, y por los demás ¿Qué más dan? Importa que nos amamos, que estamos juntos y lucharemos por estarlo hasta que se ponga el último amanecer-_

_- Me alegra tanto haberte conocido…¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-_

_- Justo ahora- y mientras la sujeto rápidamente de la mano corremos hacia la sala común. Yo río mientras ella se queja y me pide que disminuya la velocidad. Justo entramos dados de la mano y vemos a Harry sentado en el sofá._

_- Harry…- dice ella con su dulce voz, si es que es como para no amarla._

_- Tenemos algo que contarte- afirmo yo y sujeto con más firmeza la mano de Hermione._

_- Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, salgo a los jardines. Pero si me vais a contar que estáis juntos ahorraros las palabras ya lo sé- Hermione y yo nos miramos, ninguno de los dos entendemos y ella cree que yo se lo conté, lo noto en su mirada._

_- No Hermione, Ron no me lo contó, os vi sin querer en la boda. Sólo estaba esperando el momento de que me lo contaséis. Os habéis demorado demasiado, pensé que era vuestro mejor amigo._

_Miro a Hermione frustadamente, y ella sonríe tímidamente._

_- Pero no importa, bueno me marcho, ahí está mi acompañante- Harry se acerca a Ginny y la besa apasionadamente- No sois la única pareja que se ha formado últimamente ;)._

_Todos reímos y decidimos acompañarlos al jardin: hoy no importan castigos, temores, Voldemort, ni otros…hoy sólo importa que el amor triunfa sobre el mal y que nadie, nadie puede evitarlo._

**Nada que decir, todo por hablar,**

**Y mientras callamos duele más,**

**Déjame salir o dime cómo entrar,**

**Abre el corazón de par en par,**

**Grita tu dolor, busca en tu interior,**

**Mientras quede algo que encontrar,**

**De ti, de mí, de este amor…**


End file.
